Rae of Sunshine
by DissertationCanWait
Summary: Finn has a few too many.


Finn was out that evening with his friends from the record shop where he worked, and Rae had to admit, she was glad of having the flat to herself. Although she loved spending her evenings in with her boyfriend, cuddled up on the sofa, watching films or listening to music, cooking each other tea, having a chat and more often than not ending up in bed, she fancied a bit of peace and quiet. She had some Uni work to be getting on with, so she stuck on some music, made herself a hot pot and got stuck in. She had quite a bit to catch up on…

Before she knew it, it was 11pm, and she only became aware of the time because she heard a crash outside her front door, followed by the sound of men laughing. "What the…?" she said to herself, hearing a knock on the door as she walked towards it. When she opened it she was faced with two of the guys from the shop propping up a very drunk Finn inbetween them. She sighed. Ned and George didn't seem that drunk. Ned, who seemed the most sober, looked at Rae apologetically: "Sorry Rae…it was our fault, things got a bit out of han-"

"There's my Rae Rae! There she is…" Finn yelled, clocking onto his bemused girlfriend in the doorway. He reached out a hand and touched Rae's face, Ned and George laughing at the scene.

"He's been banging on and on about you all night, so we thought we better bring him back…that and we got chucked out of the pub." George said with a giggle.

"What the fuck happened? Did you drop him a fermenting tank or something?" Rae asked, curling her nose up at the smell of Finn as he draped himself messily over her shoulders, still laughing. When she buckled a bit, Ned and George grabbed him again.

"Drinking games. Your boyfriend won all of them." Ned said, with a cheeky grin. Rae let out a sigh, looking Finn up and down. His grey t-shirt was damp with what she assumed was beer and god knows what else, his jeans were covered in mud and grass stains and he seemed to be missing a shoe.

"Just bring him in, would ya?" She said, moving back and allowing Finn's friends to sit him on a chair in the kitchen.

"Where's Rae gone?" Finn said, shrilly when Rae moved out of his view. "I'm over here, Finn." she said, with a sigh.

"Oh no…she's angry at me guys. I've been a ba-bad man." he slurred as Ned and George tentatively moved away from him, George rebalancing him when Finn fell a bit to the side.

"I love her, ya know. She's my fuckin' world, my Rae Rae." He smiled sleepily at his friends, holding out his hand towards Rae, who was standing by the table with her arms folded.

"Yeah we know, mate, so you've said about a million times." Ned said, rolling his eyes and smiling at Rae.

"Thanks for that lads. I'll look after him now." Rae said, his friends making their way to leave.

"Take it easy, Finn." George said, giving him a small wave.

Ned turned to Rae at the door. "You should have seen him. He started calling you his 'Rae of Sunshine' and then kept singing 'You Are My Sunshine' at the top of his lungs. It was hilarious." Ned's cheeky grin fell back into a look of apology as he eyed Finn, who was still mumbling to himself, looking around. Giving Rae one last smile, he followed George towards the hallway stairs, Rae closing the door behind them and turning to her inebriated boyfriend, who threw her yet another beam from across the room.

"C'mere, beautiful!" he yelled, his arms outstretched. He'd looked more appealing, Rae thought to herself, and she fought the urge to laugh.

"I'm makin' you some coffee, then you're going to bed." She said, fighting a smirk and walking to the kitchen counter.

"Don't be angry with me, Rae Rae. I love you so fuckin' much…you're brilliant you are…" Finn continued to slur, his eyes closed.

"Yeah I know, I'm great." Rae replied with a laugh, spooning instant coffee into their least favourite mug, the ugly brown one with the crack at the base.

"Yeah…"

Rae groaned as she realised Finn was trying to stand up, the seat rattling and the table moving a few inches across the floor.

"Finn, I think you better stay sitting down." Rae knew her obvious amusement was only egging him on, and she made the mistake of going towards him and trying to stabilise him.

"Kiss me Rae." He said, when his eyes focussed on her face. He went for her mouth but she moved her head so he caught her cheek. It didn't seem to bother him and his head lolled on Rae's shoulder.

"Your breath stinks…you've had a kebab, haven't ya." Rae said, grimacing through her smile. She noticed some hot sauce on his mouth which was now spread across her cheek and probably her shoulder now he'd rested his head there.

"I love kebabs, I do." He said, as Rae tried to get him seated again.

"Do ya?" She replied, pulling the table back in front of him once his bum hit the seat.

"I love you more though. I wish you were a kebab." Finn said with a wobbly laugh.

Rae couldn't help but burst out laughing, grabbing some kitchen roll from the side and wetting it. She brought it over along with his coffee.

"Drink this, ya daft twat." she said, still giggling. "Hang on a sec though…" she said, holding his chin in her hand and wiping his mouth with the kitchen roll. Finn's eyes closed tight, and he made tiny raspberry noises with his mouth as she did so.

"You're such a baby." she said quietly, gently placing the mug in Finn's hands. She sat on the seat next to him, ready for any spillages, and he managed to get the cup to his lips, taking a sip. He grimaced afterwards, shaking his head.

Rae let out an exasperated laugh.

"Ok then, bed time." She said, moving to get Finn up once more.

"Are you going to have your wi-wicked way with me, Miss Earl?" Finn slurred as he stood, finding everything he said highly hilarious.

"Bloody hell." Rae said, still fighting the urge to laugh.

Finn mumbled to her as she walked him to the bedroom, giving her a disjointed run down of the night, not making any sense whatsoever.

"Kevin's such a prick. He doesn't know what the right one is…"

"Yeah." Rae said, groaning slightly as she tried to keep him upright.

"Let's dance, Rae Rae. You're a prin- a princess and I wanna dance with ya…" Finn said suddenly, just before they reached the bedroom.

Finn draped his arms around her shoulders and he clumsily made a grab for her hand, but ended up grabbing mid air.

"Fuck sake…Finn, you're dead 'eavy!" Rae shouted, her voice muffled momentarily by his collarbone pressing against her mouth as she tried to make him stand upright.

"Look, we ain't dancing, we're going to bed, alright?" She said, trying to meet his eye. Finn nodded, pressing his index finger to his lips to shush himself before attempting to salute, but he only managed to raise his hand half heartedly.

"You're so pretty Rae…don't ever stop…being a pretty face alright…" Finn's head lolled forward, his nose pressing against Rae's before she pushed him back, harder than intended, making him lose his balance and stumble backwards, laughing as he hit the wall behind him.

"Right, I'm never letting you out of the flat again." Rae said, putting her hands on her hips and eyeing up the mess in front of her.


End file.
